gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitidus
Nitidus '''(born '''Roberto Reyes), during his life, was a Spanish explorer and pirate who operated in the Americas. As a pirate, he sunk and looted many British and French ships along the South American coast. When Spain hired him as an explorer, his only attempt at colonizing anything (which ended in failure) was at The Outlands. Biography Early life Not much is known about Reyes' early life. He was born in Spain in 1679. His birth name was Roberto Reyes, although the identity of his parents are unknown. It has been said that, ever since he was a kid, Reyes had an extremely profound interest in war and sailing. He was proficient with a sword and pistol from a young age and used them to steal during his teen years. Career of Piracy During Reyes' time of piracy, he operated in the Caribbean under the pseudonym "Captain Nitidus," which is where his name originates. He sunk and looted many British and French ships, regardless of their purpose, which inadvertently helped the Spanish keep their holdings in the new world. Due to these unintentional acts of Spanish patriotism, Nitidus was offered a position as a Spanish privateer and explorer. Nitidus accepted these positions. Spanish Explorer and the Outlands After Nitidus became a Spanish Explorer, he stumbled across an island surrounded by mountains. There was an area that almost looked as though the mountain was sliced out of it so the island could be exposed to the outside world. Nitidus took the water passage this area held and docked at a small water village. As he docked, the villagers came out to the docks to greet him. During his time on the island, Nitidus took the following notes in his captain's log: *The Aboriginals (natives) have somehow been able to build a village on the water and seem to be more civilized than the other Caribbean natives. *These people seem to have some obscene obsession with death and the occult. They spend many hours of the day practicing voodoo and saying prayers in a language I do not understand. They've even built a complex skull structure on top of the mountain where the waterfall comes out. *There are plentiful resources on this island. Many of these resources are scarcely available elsewhere in the new world and, as a result, make this the perfect colony for Spain. Death and Ressurection A few weeks after Nitidus's arrival, he decided that now was the opportune moment to take over the island. His men began attacking the natives and subjecting the natives to their rule. However, only a few days in, Nitidus and his men were all killed under mysterious circumstances. When the French later came in a failed attempt to conquer the island for themselves, they reported of "being attacked by undead waving the Spanish colors." After Nitidus was brought back from the dead, he began terrorizing the village even more. Nitidus used his newly-obtained voodoo power to revive his entire crew. One elder native, realizing that the presence of Nitidus would cause problems, got the rest of the village to assist him in sealing Nitidus in a chamber deep within the Waterfall Skull of the island. To this day it is where Nitidus resides, although most of his comrades still roam the forests. Gameplay Nitidus can be found at the heart of the waterfall, which is accessed after traveling into the Waterfall Skull and completing the various challenges to get from room to room. He is always found at level 50 and, depending on the corresponding level of the challenger, will have different health (Note: This is only for Story Quest: The Outlands): *Level 35-37: 15,250-16,750 *Level 38-39: 17,500-18,750 *Level 40-42: 19,000-20,250 *Level 43-45: 20,500-21,750 *Level 46-49: 22,000-23,500 *Level 50: 25,000 After completing the Outlands Story Quest, Nitidus will always be at 25,000 health and can be fought alongside other players who have also completed the quest. Nitidus switches between using his scimitar and his voodoo doll. Nitidus's Cutlass Skills: Nitidus's Voodoo Doll Skills: Nitidus is the only boss in the game that you must fight alone; nobody will be able to teleport to you for the fight or follow you into it. When Nitidus is defeated, he will always drop a loot skull chest with a 90% chance of dropping at least one of any rare weapon, a 60% chance of dropping at least one of any famed weapon, and a 25% chance of dropping at least one of any legendary weapon (excluding Norrington's Spyglass and Barbossa's Fury). Forms In your first battle with Nitidus, you must defeat him three times; each form one time. From each battle afterwards, he will sporadically change from form to form mid-battle (between each transformation, it takes 5 seconds to complete, so there's time to attack without being attacked back). These are his three forms: *Skeletal Pirate **This is the form Nitidus is usually found in **There is nothing particularly special about this mode *Zombie Pirate **This form is Nitidus's second form **His attack rises **He takes twice as long to do attacks *God Pirate **This form is only used by Nitidus during the final boss battle for The Outlands Main Story Quest **His attack and defense rise **His health rises by 4,500 **He takes three times as long to do attacks Quotes *Before the player's battle with Cucaracha and Cafard **''"Why did you come here? Are you just some foolish explorer? Are you some idiot trying to steal my cursed weapons? Whatever your purpose, I plan on putting an end to it. Cucaracha, Cafard, end this fool!'' *After Cucaracha and Cafard are defeated **''"You're quite impressive''. However, this means nothing. You may look at me and simply see a skeleton who should be six-feet under, but beneath this hard shell is more voodoo power than you could ever imagine." *After initating "Pirate God" mode **''"Yes, I can feel the divine power running through my skeleton. I never once felt as powerful as I do now during my lifetime. Prepare to spend eternity in this den with me, foolish pirate, for I am God!"'' *After being defeated **''"Ah, so you are the one they call .'' Well, don't expect me to be done; I plan on being the one responsible for your demise. However, I will let you live... this time. Take what you want and leave before I change my mind, scum!" Gallery LeC_Human_Concept2_Art.jpg|How Nitidus appeared before his death LeC_pirate_god.png|Nitidus as a Pirate God Zombie-lec-se-close.png|Nitidus as a Zombie Pirate Trivia *Although Nitidus is known to have a pistol and throwing knives, he will only use his sword and voodoo doll in battle Category:Fan Creatures Category:Fan Stories Category:Undead Category:Fan Characters Category:Boss Enemies Category:POTCO